De cómo lidiar con los gemelos Scamander
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: San Valentín y Dominique no tiene pareja. No la necesita, pero Roxanne ha insistido tanto que le ha preparado una cita. Al final, Dominique no tendrá más que hacer que aceptar.


**Disclaimer:** _nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Dominique Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

―¿No tienes pareja para este sábado?

Roxanne estaba tumbada en su cama, mirando a su prima Dominique, la cual se encontraba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana abierta, a través de la cual pasaba una agradable brisa.

―No, no tengo. ¿Tú la tienes?

―Pues claro que sí. Iré con Jimmy Morris, de Hufflepuff. Pero, ¿cómo es que tú no tienes?

Dominique no contestó. Tampoco es que fuese estrictamente necesario tener pareja el día de San Valentín. Y ya puestos, Jimmy Morris era un cretino, no entendía qué veía Roxanne en ella. Aunque por otro lado, ella tenía pareja y Dominique no.

Todo aquello era una estupidez, no debería darle tanta importancia al día de San Valentín, aunque, por otro lado, ¿Por qué no deseaba otra cosa que tener pareja en ese maldito día?

Se dio la vuelta y miró a su prima.

―Necesito pareja ―comentó, casi a la desesperada.

Roxanne sonrió.

―Tengo lo que necesitas. Tú sólo ve esta tarde a Las Tres Escobas, yo me encargaré del resto.

Dominique miró a su prima con una mezcla de extrañeza, curiosidad y miedo. Roxanne siempre había sido un tanto misteriosa para algunos asuntos.

Sea como fuere, por la tarde se encontraba en Las Tres Escobas, con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano y esperando pacientemente mientras observaba a las ocasionales parejas que allí se encontraban. Al menos Roxanne no le había mandado directa al salón de té de Madame Pudipié, donde la población de parejas debía triplicar sin lugar a dudas a la de Las Tres Escobas… Y eso que el salón de té era tres veces más pequeño que la taberna.

―Hola ―Dominique se atragantó con su cerveza. Mientras tosía y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, miró, o trató de mirar, a la persona que acababa de saludar. En cuanto se enjugó las lágrimas, pudo verle. Era un chico de su mismo curso, aunque iba a Ravenclaw. Alto, de cabello rubio casi platino. Dominique sabía de él porque tenía un hermano gemelo, cosa rara en Hogwarts. Y además porque tanto él como su hermano tenían nombres estrafalarios. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Lorraine? No, ese era nombre de chica. Sabía al menos que se apellidaba Scamander, pues su bisabuelo era el famosísimo Newt Scamander.

―Hola… esto… ―comenzó Dominique.

El chico sonrió. Tenía los dientes blancos, aunque ligeramente desalineados.

―Soy Lorcan Scamander.

Eso, Lorcan. ¿Quién narices se llamaba Lorcan?

―Ah, es verdad. Perdona, siempre me confundo contigo y con tu hermano ―explicó Dominique.

―Ese es Lysander.

¿Ly-san-der? ¿En qué pensaba su madre cuando les dio nombres?

―Ah, sí. Bueno, ¿te envía Roxanne?

Lorcan sonrió. Aquella maldita sonrisa.

―Suena como un encargo. O como si yo fuese un prostituto. ¿Puedo sentarme?

―Sí, claro que puedes.

Lorcan tomó asiento y pidió una cerveza de mantequilla. Al instante, comenzaron a hablar de banalidades: que si las clases, que si qué mal me cae la profesora de Runas Antiguas, que si Gryffindor ganará la Copa de Quidditch… Dominique miró al resto de parejas, parejas como la que ella y Lorcan conformaban ahora. O quizás era demasiado pronto el hablar de parejas.

Más tarde, ya caída la noche, volvían al castillo. Una vez se encontraban en el Vestíbulo, se detuvieron.

―Bueno, me lo he pasado muy bien. Me alegro de que Roxanne pensase en mí para quedar contigo.

―Sí, yo también ―Dominique no sabía qué más decir.

―¿Cabe la posibilidad de que quedemos el lunes, después de la clases? ¿O sólo querías a alguien por San Valentín?

Dominique sonrió avergonzada.

―Sí, podemos quedar a media mañana, un rato.

―Genial ―sonrió Lorcan ―. Entonces, hasta el lunes.

―Adiós.

Lorcan subió las escaleras, mientras que Dominique decidió ir al Gran Comedor, donde algunos de los alumnos decidieron también hacer parada antes de irse a sus habitaciones.

―¿Cómo ha ido?

―Lorcan Scamander…

―¿Qué? Es guapo ―comentó su prima.

Dominique rió.

―A veces no sé cómo lo haces. Volveremos a quedar el lunes.

Roxanne sonrió.

―Vaya, mira ahora a la que no estaba interesada en tener pareja.

―Oh, cállate.

El lunes llegó más rápido de lo que Dominique se había esperado. El caso es que se encontraba en uno de los patios de la escuela, rodeada de otros alumnos. Miraba de un lado para otro, esperando ver aparecer a Lorcan. Lo cierto es que tenía que calmarse, pero finalmente le vio aparecer.

―Por fin, llegas un poco tarde ―se levantó y caminó hasta él.

―¿Perdona?

―Dijiste que nos veríamos hoy, ¿lo has olvidado? Bueno, los tíos siempre olvidáis las cosas. En fin, ¿qué tal te ha ido el día?

―Pues… ―el joven no sabía qué contestar, al parecer.

―¡Eh, Dom! ¿Vienes un momento? ―oyeron que gritaba una chica de pelo moreno.

―Oh, perdona, es mi amiga Sarah, querrá algo.

Dominique corrió hasta la tal Sarah, sin percatarse de que Lorcan desaparecía de repente, aprovechando que se quedaba sólo. Al rato, Dominique volvió, de igual manera que había hecho Lorcan.

―Hola ―saludó él ― ¿Qué tal el día?

―Yo… Bien, ha ido bien ―Dominique notó a Lorcan demasiado jovial, como si hubiese cambiado de repente.

―Genial, tenía… tenía ganas de volver a verte.

Más tarde, acordaron volver a verse otro día. Se despidieron y Dominique caminó en dirección a su siguiente clase. Le extrañó ver otra vez a Lorcan, cuando creía que se había ido por el otro lado.

―¡Hasta luego! ―le dijo ella.

―Eh… Sí, claro… ―afirmó él, sin entender por qué esa chica le saludaba.

Todo aquello era muy extraño, a decir verdad. ¿Lorcan tendría pérdidas de memoria o algo así?

―¿Cómo te ha ido con Scamander? ―quiso saber Roxanne, una vez estaban las dos en su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

―Oh, muy bien, aunque se comporta de manera extraña. A veces parece como si no me conociese de nada, ¿sabes?

―¿Qué extraño? Bueno, acabáis de conoceros, es normal que estas cosas pasen ―dejó caer ella.

―¿Seguro?

―No, no es normal. A lo mejor es medio tonto…

―Roxanne… ―le dijo Dominique, de forma severa.

Al día siguiente, Dominique se encontraba en la Biblioteca, buscando unos libros para su redacción que le habían mandado en Pociones.

―Hola ―saludó ella. Se había topado con Lorcan.

―Hola… ―comentó él mientras le miraba de arriba abajo. Seguía teniendo esa expresión de no saber quién era ella, aunque en menor grado.

―No sabía que venías a la Biblioteca, podías habérmelo dicho y habríamos venido juntos.

―Ya venía con alguien ―contestó él.

―Oh, bueno. Supongo que es normal, apenas nos conocemos, no podemos estar ya haciendo cosas juntos, no somos una pareja ni nada por el estilo, porque claro, pasa que…

Pero de repente, Lorcan le besó en los labios, quizás porque quería que se callase, quizás porque era así, impulsivo. El caso es que a Dominique le gustó, tanto que le abrazó mientras se dejaba llevar. Al rato, ambos se separaron.

―Eso ha sido…

―Lo sé ―comentó él con aire de suficiencia ―. ¿Me disculpas un momento?

Dominique asintió, quedándose donde estaba. Lorcan se marchó, apareciendo al rato.

―Eh, hola ―saludó al ver a Dominique, como si fuese la primera vez que la veía en lo que llevaba de día.

―Hola… ―saludó ella con extrañeza ―. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy raro. Lo de antes me ha gustado mucho… ¿Qué tal si lo repetimos?

Se acercó a él para abrazarle y besarle de nuevo, pero Lorcan se apartó.

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó él, entre asustado y sin comprender qué pasaba.

―¿Cómo que qué hago? Voy a besarte

―¿Besarme? Pero si apenas hemos quedado un par de veces.

―Pero… Pero si me has besado hace cinco minutos.

Lorcan no comprendía absolutamente nada.

―Yo no te he… Oh, espera, creo que ya lo entiendo.

―¿Tienes pérdidas de memoria? ―Dominique tenía que probar ya su teoría.

―No, lo que tengo es un hermano gemelo al que voy a matar.

Fue como si a Dominique le diesen una bofetada. Pues claro, no se trataba de que Lorcan tuviese pérdidas de memoria, sino que tenía un hermano gemelo. Y uno un tanto cerdo, a su parecer.

―Eh, ¿pasa algo? ―Lysander, porque era Lysander, apareció detrás de una estantería.

Dominique caminó hasta él y le dio una bofetada.

―Capullo ―le soltó. Tras eso, se marchó.

Lorcan se acercó a su hermano.

―¿Qué le pasa? ―quiso saber Lysander mientras tenía una mano en la mejilla que Dominique le acababa de golpear.

―Siempre me haces lo mismo. ¿Es que no puedo tener una novia en paz?

Lysander sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

Al día siguiente, los gemelos caminaron hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Dominique se encontraba desayunando.

―¿Qué queréis ahora? ¿Otro juego de hermanos para ligarse a la pringada?

Lorcan, o Lysander, le dio un codazo al otro, instándole a que hiciese algo.

―Soy Lysander, por si queda alguna duda. Quería pedirte disculpas por mi actitud de ayer. Quiero que sepas que no me interpondré entre tú y mi hermano.

―¿Por qué esperas que voy a salir con él? ―le preguntó, evitando mirar a Lorcan.

Lysander pasó la mirada de ella a su hermano y de su hermano a Dominique.

―Porque a mi hermano le gustas, tía.

Tanto Dominique como Lorcan enrojecieron.

―Yo… ―se defendió Lorcan.

―Esto… ―comentó Dominique.

―Yo me voy ya. Sin rencores, Weasley ―Lysander se marchó, dejándoles solos.

Lorcan miró a Dominique, así como esta miró a Lorcan. Ambos sonrieron.

―¿Quieres quedar el sábado? Podemos dar un paseo por los terrenos ―propuso Lorcan.

―Me encantaría.

Lo cierto es que Lorcan le gustaba, sí, tampoco perdía nada por intentar tener una relación con él, aunque eso implicase tener que lidiar con Lysander. Pero en fin, había relaciones más complicadas, ¿no?


End file.
